La batalla contra Morfeo
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Pero, pese a esa calma y el susurró que Morfeo le daba a todos, Kanda seguía despierto como un gato y Lavi parecía querer rendirse ante él. /Lavyu/ Este fic participa para el reto "octubre 2018: la vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino, que si sigue así veremos el final de D. Gray-man cuando tengamos nietos… (en caso de que ya los tengas… hasta que tus nietos tengan nietos)

 **Título:** La batalla contra Morfeo.

 **Resumen:** Pero, pese a esa calma y el susurró que Morfeo le daba a todos, Kanda seguía despierto como un gato y Lavi parecía querer rendirse ante él.

 **Pareja:** Lavyu.

 **Foro:** La Mansión Campbell

 **Reto:** Octubre 2018 _«La vie en rose»_

* * *

 **La batalla contra Morfeo**

* * *

Lavi resopló una risa baja, mientras veía por la ventana del tren el paisaje nevado.

Estaban en mitad de un viaje tortuoso, para llegar a un lugar demasiado lejano como para nombrarlo. Como los de la Orden amaban la noche y deseaban hacer las misiones aún más difíciles, ordenaron que aquel tren saliera a la misma hora que la luna. Ante ello, todos los exorcistas ya se habían dormido.

Lenalee se encontraba recostada en un asiento, teniendo en su poder —sin saberlo— la única manta que habían encontrado. Bookman se fue a otro lado, para descansar en algún lugar lejano de su estudiante que _«hacía demasiado ruido»._ Los buscadores siempre a fuera de la puerta, daban leves ronquidos exhaustos por la caminata.

Pero, pese a esa calma y el susurró que Morfeo le daba a todos, —Lavi, más de una vez ya había bostezado, declarando una posible derrota ante el sueño— Kanda tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Viendo a la ventana atentamente, como si es que esperara algún caos.

Fue ahí, que la risa que flotó en el aire, llegó a los oídos de Yu.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

Por un momento la sonrisa siguió en labios del pelirrojo, aunque el único ojo esmeralda yacía casi cerrado. Lavi parecía divertirse con la mera idea de dormir o ver como el blanco dominaba el paisaje.

—¿Siempre debes estar a la defensiva, Yu?

—Tsk, ya deja de llamarme así o te juro que te sacaré ese único ojo que tienes —bramó de inmediato— Todos los demás zopencos se han dormido. Yo no bajaré la guardia tan solo porque es de noche.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—Para nada.

La sonrisa de Lavi parecía casi risueña, Kanda podía asegurar que aquello se debía a los brazos de Morfeo asomándose para dejarlo dormir. Sin embargo ese ojo entrecerrado —que parecía ver al infinito, en vez de mirarle la cara— no daba señales de rendición. Seguía ahí, mostrando su orbe esmeralda.

Ante el mutismo duradero, Kanda pudo sentir algo cercano a la calma. Volteando la vista de nuevo a la nieve, comenzó a darse cuenta que el cuarto que esta vez les habían dado era grande, lo suficiente como poder andar un poco y…

—Me recuerdas a un gato —de repente habló Lavi, dando otro bostezo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso. Te ves como un gato. Uno que observa a la misma nada o a un pájaro fuera de la ventana. Pareces demasiado atento y… tenso. Creo que estarías menos preocupado si ahora mismo aparecería un Akuma. Lo cual, déjame decirte, es malo.

Revolvió sus ojos de manera de fastidio y decidió callar. Después de todo Lavi seguiría consciente unos segundos más, puesto que ya estaba perdiendo la batalla con Morfeo.

—Te lo digo en serio… —Se levantó perezosamente de la silla, estirándose los brazos en un intento vano por despertarse.— Creo que sería mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Kanda chistó con un sonido muy parecido a la burla.

—Tú eres el que tiene sueño, conejo estúpido. Deja de joder con tus tonterías y ya duérmete.

Dando dos pasos, solo dos por el pequeño espacio, se acercó a él y se agachó para poder verle directo a los ojos. Kanda tenía la sensación que le debería golpear en ese mismo momento, dando un gancho en el rostro aseguraba que Lavi vería estrellas. Empero…

—Tus ojos son tan azules…

Kanda tragó saliva, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Eres estúpido si no sabías que tengo ojos de ese color, imbécil.

Una leve risa, una sonrisa aún algo dormida y el ojo verde abriéndose por completo. _Lavi no tenía sueño, quizás nunca lo tuvo_ ; o eso pensó Kanda cuando le vio tan despierto de un momento a otro.

—No soy estúpido, Yu —le dio un rápido beso, luego se retiró como un niño después de hacer su travesura.

Casi de inmediato Kanda se levantó, con mugen en mano, para ir a decapitar al conejo. Lavi siempre tenía un carácter demasiado infantil, fingiendo dormir tan solo para tomarlo de sorpresa y… llamarle de nuevo por ese nombre. Esta vez en serio que Kanda tomaría como premio ese único ojo esmeralda; aunque sabía que eso jamás pasaría, tal y como tenía en su saber que no le molestó el beso que le dio el pelirrojo.

* * *

¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está el flufy que prometiste?

Em… Hola.

Bueno… queridos lectores, he aquí un fantasma del fandom, diciéndoles que esto es mi intentó de Flufy. Bueno, diciendo la verdad, es que yo he mantenido una relación cortante con este fandom después de que viniera el declive de mi obsesión con D. Gray-man. Además que al perder mi cuenta como Makie Karin, me dolió más.

En fin, en fin, la trágica historia no importa, puesto que mis fic no fueron demasiado conocidos. Aclarando un poco más: esto es para un reto. Espero poder haber sido algo bonito, cosa que me cuesta con este par del demonio. He intentado que sea corto, lindo y… ¿ambiguo? No pude hacer más, por favor perdonadme si es que no está bien.

Ah, si es que aquí hay seguidores de mis anteriores fic, entonces… uhm… ¡No pierdan la esperanza! Quiero volver a ser mis fics de aquí, adoro aún el Lavyu y espero poder hacerlo pronto.

En fin, espero que les guste y todo lo demás.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
